Extra Keys, Extra Hearts
by key18
Summary: You all know the story of Sora's journey to save the worlds. But what would happen if Sora had more companions than Donald and Goofy? And what if there was more than one Keyblade wielder? This is how I think Kingdom Hearts 1 would go if Team RWBY and my OC Cyan travelled with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Slight AU, Team RWBY are natives to the KH universe.
1. Easy Days

**Author's Note: So this is my third, count it, third attempt at a Kingdom Hearts story. And I figure you're all tired of me trying, but I think I got this one. This time I'm not making my own original story and instead I'm taking RWBY characters, and a new OC of mine and putting them into Kingdom Hearts. So lets begin, and I hope this doesn't thoroughly disappoint you. **

**Aside from my OC, the the plot, and other characters belong to Square Enix, RoosterTeeth and their respective creators, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sky was dark over a vast ocean. The water was raging as if a hurricane hit. Slowly but surely, a boy with long, dark blue hair with a tint that was tucked behind his ears swam to the surface of the water. Most of his clothes were sky blue, he wore a long-sleeved shirt with the back half of gloves sewn onto the end of the sleeves. The fingers of the gloves covers all but his index finger and thumb. His shorts were partially obscured by the water but they matched the colour of his shirt with dark blue stripes running up each leg.<p>

He floated in the water and frantically looked around.

"What the heck is going on?" He asked out loud. The waves in the water hit him with great force and nearly sent him beneath the water again. Nearby, a small whirlpool formed and starting dragging the boy towards it. He turned and noticed it and started swimming away as hard as he could, but he was still being dragged towards it.

"No, no, no!" he cried as he got closer. He dove under the water to swim faster but was immediately pulled into the whirlpool.

In the distance, the boy could hear someone calling his name but it was very faint.

"Cyan? Cyan, wake up," The voice said.

* * *

><p>Cyan's sapphire blue eyes snapped open and he shot up from his spot on the floor of the treehouse. As he sat up his head hit something and he dropped to the floor in pain.<p>

"Weiss, watch where you're standing!" He groaned in pain. He turned to his left and saw a girl in a short-sleeved white jacket with a faint blue tint and a matching, mid-thigh length dress. Her hair was in a long ponytail that she wore slightly to the right side of her head, which she was holding in pain. She wore a pair of white, high-heeled boots that reached to about the middle of her calf.

"Watch where I'm standing? You shouldn't sit up so fast, you dunce!" Weiss yelled back. She grabbed a pair of blue shoes with white, cross-shaped stripes on them and threw them at Cyan. "The only reason I'm here is because Ruby, Sora, Riku and Kairi need help with the raft."

"And they sent you? I'm actually a little offended," He retorted. Weiss glared at him before climbing down the ladder of the tree house.

Cyan groaned and rubbed his forehead again as he put on his shoes and followed Weiss down the ladder. He walked down to the beach where he saw Weiss and four other people standing in a circle. The first was a boy about a year younger than everyone dressed in a red, white and blue sweater and shirt with red parachute shorts and oversized yellow shoes along with a silver crown necklace hanging around his neck. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a cheerful disposition that almost made Cyan forget about his brief spat with Weiss.

The next was a taller boy with long silver hair and cerulean coloured eyes. His outfit consisted of a yellow shirt with a blue X across the front while the back was blue with a large black X on the back. He wore blue pants that were held up by a pair of blue straps. His shoes were smaller than the first boy's and had a blue stripe running down the middle with silver stripes on either side of that and two blue and silver straps across them. Out of the four, this boy seemed more serious though he still enjoyed a laugh with the rest of his friends.

Standing across from the brown-haired boy was a girl with dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, and a small necklace with a silver bead on it. The girl wore a white tank top with a black one underneath. She wore a purple skirt with matching purple bike shorts underneath that was held up by a blue belt. She wore a black choker around her neck, a purple arm band on her left arm, a yellow wristband on the same arm and three small bracelets on her right wrist. She seemed to have a similar attitude to the spiky-haired boy, though she occasionally snuck a few quick glances at him.

Finally, the second girl who had black hair with a few red highlights here and there, silver eyes and great big smile on her face. She wore a short-sleeved hoodie that matched the colour of her highlights and a clearly oversized hood. Along with that she wore a black skirt with red trimmings and red bike shorts underneath, and boots similar to Weiss' although black and red instead of white.

The silver-haired boy was the first to notice Cyan, even though his back faced away from him. He kept facing the other four and gave a nonchalant wave.

"Cyan, hurry up. We need your help with this," He said in an authoritative tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on, I'll be there," Cyan said lazily. He put his hands in his pockets and picked up the pace a little but not so much that he seemed eager. When he met up with the rest of his friends, the girl in red nearly tackled him into a hug.

"Cyan! Where were you? We've needed your help for the last half hour," She said.

"I was taking a nap, Ruby" the blue-haired boy said. He peeled Ruby off of him and gave a brief wave to everyone but Weiss, who he gave an almost playful glare. "Until someone decided it was okay to headbutt me out of my sleep."

"Well it's not like you have anything valuable in that head of yours," the white-haired girl responded coldly. Cyan rolled his eyes and turned to Riku.

"What do you need, boss?" He asked.

"We need some more materials for the raft," The red-head chimed in. She crouched down and started writing in the sand with her finger. "We need two logs, some rope and some cloth."

"Since Sora and Kairi are wasting time down here, I figured you and I could find this stuff," Riku suggested. Sora turned to his best friend in surprise.

"Seriously? You complain about me not doing work and then single me out?" Sora asked in disbelief. He put on a small pout of sorts and Riku laughed.

"Fine, you can help too. But I thought you might like some alone time with Kairi," Riku added. Sora gave his best friend a confused look before shrugging and walking away, while Kairi looked away and giggled nervously.

"Hey, what about me?" Ruby asked in a whiny tone.

"You can go find your sister and Blake," Riku said. Cyan laughed a little at the mention of Blake, making Riku confused. "Why's that funny?"

"You would want the female version of you around, wouldn't you?" The blue haired boy joked. The silver-haired boy smirked slightly and then gently punched Cyan in the shoulder.

"We are not that much alike," He said defensively. Cyan just nodded in a sarcastic manner before walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Kairi said she needed cloth. I saw some in the tree house," Cyan explained. Weiss quickly grabbed him by the sleeve to stop him. "What?"

"You're just going to have another nap, aren't you?" She asked.

"No, seriously the cloth is in there. You can come with me if you want," He defended. He yanked his arm free and started off towards the treehouse again, with a frustrated Weiss in tow.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Ruby walked along the beach searching for her sister Yang and her friend Blake.<p>

"Yang! Where are you?" Ruby called. She figured only finding her sister would be enough, since Blake was normally with Yang at all times. They were best friends in the same way she and Weiss were. She approached the door to the other part of the island and when she opened it she saw her sister and Blake standing near the small obstacle course, panting heavily.

Yang, the blonde haired,lilac eyed girl, was wearing a brown, sleeveless jacket that was partly buttoned up at the top but open enough to show off her yellow bikini top along with her midriff. Along with this she wore a pair of black shorts with a half skirt on the back and the strings of a matching yellow bikini bottom barely noticeable from her shorts. She also wore faded yellow sandals.

Blake, who had black hair and amber coloured eyes, was dressed far more conservatively. She wore a black vest that was partly opened with a white, sleeveless undershirt. She had black ribbons wrapped around both her wrists and a small black bow on her head. She also wore a pair of black, form-fitting shorts that slowly turned to purple as the got closer to her knees and a pair of black shoes with slightly raised heels on them.

"Oh hey, Ruby," Yang greeted her sister with a weary smile. "We were just having a race. Wanna guess who won?"

Blake caught her breath and wiped some sweat off her forehead before slowly raising her hand to answer Yang's question. The blonde looked at her best friend with an irritated look, which only earned her a sarcastic smile from the dark-haired girl.

"It's no surprise, Yang. Blake always beats you," Ruby said with a smile. "Its kinda like how Riku always beats Sora." She added with a smile.

"Yeah, way to make me feel better, sis," Yang said with mock sarcasm. She stood up and wiped some of the sand off her before punching her sister playfully in the shoulder. "So whats up? You need something?"

"Oh right! Riku told me to come get you guys while he and the others got supplies for the raft. He said to bring you back there as soon as possible," She explained.

"We should get going then, you know how Riku and Sora hate to wait," Blake said bluntly. Ruby and Yang nodded before going back through the door and walking down the beach.

* * *

><p>Cyan sat by the ladder of the tree house with the cloth he went to get in his hands. He had a frustrated look on his face because a certain white-haired annoyance was arguing with him again.<p>

"For the last time, Weiss, it's a piece of cloth not a boulder," He sighed. Although he told himself he would drop one on her if he could. "I'm just gonna toss it down to you."

"And I told you that you can just climb down with it, is that so hard?" Weiss snapped. They had been arguing like this for the last ten minutes, with Weiss getting angrier and angrier and Cyan getting more and more bored. Instead of waiting for another retort, Cyan stood up and neatly folded the sheet before throwing it down to Weiss. She fumbled with it before clutching it in her arms and glaring at him. "Why do you never listen to me?"

"Why do you keep forgetting how I feel about equal shares of work?" Cyan asked with a cocky smile. He climbed down the ladder and ignored Weiss' angry ramblings. He turned to face her as he stepped off the ladder and ended up with the sheet hitting him in the face. "Well, at least you spared me the time of asking for it back."

"Jerk! Who taught you to throw things at people?" Weiss asked.

"The same person who taught me not all your friends are nice people," Cyan said with a smirk. Weiss just huffed angrily and walked away, much to Cyan's relief. He begrudgingly followed her back to Kairi, who was seeing if they had enough rope with what Sora had brought back. "Think this is good enough, Kairi?"

"Oh yeah, that's perfect. More than enough to make a sail with enough left over to store our food," She said cheerily. Cyan nodded and set down the cloth before sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked. Cyan groaned a little as Weiss started talking again and almost wanted to go drown himself.

"Why is me sitting down such a bad thing? I just listened to you complain for ten minutes, take a breath," the blue haired boy complained. Weiss opened her mouth to speak again and Cyan immediately covered his ears. "Please quit talking. Your voice grates on my nerves!"

Weiss mumbled something under her breath before sitting down a considerable distance away from the source of her frustration. In the distance, Sora and Riku were carrying the two logs Kairi needed and not too far behind them walked Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"Looks like we got everything we need," Sora said with a smile. He unceremoniously dropped the log on the rest of the supplies, while Riku was a tad gentler and set his down.

"Yeah, we do. So lets get to work," Riku ordered. There was a mixed reaction to the idea of work. Kairi, Ruby and Cyan seemed happy, Sora was ecstatic, Weiss looked almost pained while Yang and Blake were indifferent to the idea.

* * *

><p>The group had worked well into the evening and came out with a nearly complete raft capable of holding eight people. Once they finished for the evening they sat on the small island connected by the bridge. Sora and Kairi sat on the bent tree while Riku leaned against it. Blake sat against the stump reading a book while Cyan sat near the edge of the island. Ruby, Yang and Weiss sat next to Blake, with the latter trying to look around Cyan, who was directly in her line of sight.<p>

"Can you move please?" She complained. Cyan shook his head but didn't turn to face her to avoid showing his devilish smirk. Weiss just sighed and looked away in the direction opposite the bent tree.

Sora, Riku and Kairi seemed to ignore the brief argument and started talking about the trip.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked. He looked directly at Riku for an answer.

"Could be, along with everyone else's home," Riku said staring off into the sunset. "All I know is that we won't find them by staying here."

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked again, this time with doubt. Riku again stared off at the sunset as he answered.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else," Riku said with certainty.

"We can lighten the load if we have to," Cyan joked. Before he could even laugh, Weiss kicked him hard in the back, sending him over the edge of the island and into the water. "Lighten up, will you? I was kidding."

"It wasn't very funny," Weiss pouted. Though contrary to her belief, Ruby and Yang were trying not to laugh while Blake had a mild smile on her face. Kairi giggled slightly before turning her attention back to Riku.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" She asked with another light giggle. Riku turned his attention away from the sunset for once and looked at the ground in thought.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it," He said simply. "I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

"Well, most of us did come here by choice," Blake said bluntly.

"So? What if there are other worlds out there?" Riku asked. "That just means our world is part of something greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"Maybe, but you, Sora and Kairi are the only ones who ended up here. The rest of use came by choice," Blake repeated.

"Still, I think we should go out there and find out," Riku added. He pushed himself off the tree trunk and walked close to the edge. "Just sitting here won't change anything. It's been the same old stuff, everyday. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked. Riku turned and nodded before looking at the rest of the group.

"Its thanks to all of you, especially you, Kairi," He said. "If none of you had come here, I wouldn't have thought of any of this. So, thanks, all of you."

Cyan had finally climbed back onto the small island completely soaked.

"Don't forget, I helped plan some of this too," he groaned. Instead of another thank you, Riku offered to help him back onto the island. When he regained his foot, he wrung the water out of his clothes before smiling. "Ok, now we're square."

Everyone decided it was about time to go back home. Yang and Ruby raced to the boats while Blake followed behind Riku while reading her book. Cyan was walking calmly next to Weiss for the first time all day, though he had to resist the urge not to push her into the water.

"Sora," Riku called. The spiky haired boy turned and caught the star-shaped fruit his friend tossed him with a look of surprise. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked in confusion.

"if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what," Riku explained. He waved at Sora with a laugh. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked in disbelief. All he got was another laugh from Riku before tossing it away. Cyan caught the fruit after it hit him and held it up. Before he could question anything in general, Weiss took a bite out of it.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Weiss chewed the fruit a little before swallowing it.

"I'm hungry. It doesn't taste half bad," She stated. "Are you gonna try it?"

"And risk being apart of your life forever? Only if it would make you mad," Cyan said spitefully. Before Weiss could object, he took a big bite out of the fruit. "There, now we can annoy each other for eternity."

Weiss huffed as she ripped the fruit out of Cyan's hands and threw it into the ocean.

"You didn't want more? I'm hurt Weiss," He said in a mockingly pained tone. Weiss tried to push him back into the water but Cyan stepped back before running off with Weiss trying to kill him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a large blue and white castle, a duck dressed in blue wizard's clothing and a blue wizard's hat with a curly point at the top walked through the halls. He approached a large door and did a specific knock to reveal a smaller and more manageable door. He walked in to a large, near empty room and called out to someone.<p>

"Good morning, Your Majesty," He called as he walked further into the room. "It's nice to see you this morn..."

The duck noticed something was amiss and when he looked at the throne he saw it was empty.

"What?" he exclaimed. As he did so, a yellow dog peeked out from behind the throne with a letter in his mouth. The dog brought the duck the letter, with the latter opening and reading it. He skimmed over the words before running out of the throne room screaming.

He ran out to the garden looking for someone and found an anthropomorphic dog dressed in a metal helmet, knight's armor on his chest and left leg and orange and blue clothing on the rest of his body.

The duck stopped in front of his friend in a panic.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" The duck exclaimed. When Goofy refused to wake up, the duck raised a finger into the air and brought down a bolt of lightning on his friend which woke him instantly.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning," Goofy greeted as he rubbed his eyes.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! Don't tell anyone," Donald tried to explain. Goofy looked off to the side as something caught his eye.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"Not even the Queen," Donald stated.

"Daisy?"

Donald shook his head angrily at his friend. "No, this is top secret!" Instead of answering Donald, Goofy waved at someone behind the wizard.

"G'morning, ladies," Goofy said ignorantly. Donald tensed up as he realized who Goofy was talking too. He hesitantly turned around to see Queen Minnie and Daisy standing behind him, neither of them looking pleased. All Donald could do then was try to think of a way to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So how was that? Notice I finally managed to make an OC whose name didn't start with the letter K? Also I would like to go out on a limb and ask for any OC's that people are willing to offer. There is 3 spots remaining for heroes (who can or can not have a keyblade) and 4 villains. Here's a sheet for anyone who wants to make a character. Please send your character via PM and specify if your character is a hero or villain. I would also like to point out that the currently decided pairings I have are RikuxBlake and CyanxWeiss.<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:****  
><strong>

**Gender:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Weapon:**

**Fighting Style: (basically how your character fight. Ex: Preferring magic over physical attacks)**


	2. Darkness Falls

**Author's Note: So, two chapters for this in one day, crazy right? Truth is I had most of these first two chapters written last night, but I made some final tweaks to this one today. I would like to point out that there are several jump cuts and stuff, though many of the events towards the end of the chapter happen simultaneously. So without further ado, lets start chapter two. **

**Aside from my OC and any OC's that might appear later, "Extra Keys, Extra Hearts" is written using assets belonging to Square Enix and RoosterTeeth, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The eight of them met up the next day near what they had for the raft. Kairi once again wrote down what they needed for provisions for the trip.<p>

"So what we need is one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish and drinking water. Think you can get that for me?" Kairi asked politely.

"An excuse to sit back and relax while helping out with this? I call dibs on the fishing," Cyan said. Weiss just groaned as he said that, wanting to smack him upside the head.

"Yang and I will get the seagull egg," Blake decided. Yang fist pumped at the thought of climbing a tree.

"I'll get the drinking water," Riku said offered. Kairi nodded at him and handed him a bottle.

"It can't come from the ocean, only fresh water will do," She said. Ruby excitedly raised her hand as Riku left to go get the water. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Can I get the coconuts? I love coconuts," the girl in red asked excitedly. Kairi giggled and then nodded. She turned to Sora and Weiss, who were the only two without a job.

"I guess that leaves you two getting the mushrooms," Kairi said simply.

"No thanks, I think I'll go help with the fishing. Someone needs to keep this slacker in line," Weiss said irritably. Cyan's smile turned to a frown almost instantly. His peaceful day had already been ruined.

"Okay then, Sora, you're collecting the mushrooms," Kairi ordered.

"Gotcha, don't think I'll be taking long though," Sora said competitively. He ran off so fast that he nearly knocked Weiss off her feet from just running past her.

"Why can't you have that kind of initiative?" Weiss asked.

"Becuase I'm not looking to impress anyone," Cyan snapped back. He didn't even bother to help Weiss up and instead walked toward the small island.

* * *

><p>Blake and Yang were standing by the two palm trees by the bridge. On one of said trees was a seagull egg and the two were contemplating how to get it down.<p>

"You wanna go first?" Yang asked. She stared at the tree the egg sat on top of and didn't even notice Blake nod. The dark haired girl handed Yang her book and climbed the opposite tree, much to Yang's confusion. "Blake, that's the wrong tree."

Blake ignored her friend and climbed with cat-like skill. She positioned herself adjacent to the other tree and jumped to the next tree to grab the egg.

"I got it, Yang," Blake celebrated with a smile. Yang smiled and gave her a thumbs up as Blake skillfully climbed back down the tree with one hand and not dropping the egg.

"Way to go, Blake! Now let's get this back to Kairi," Yang stated. Blake nodded and they walked down the steps and into the small shed. Along the way they passed a very disgruntled looking Weiss and Cyan, the former of whom looked like she was trying to start an argument.

They saw Sora run out of the small cave hidden in a corner of the island with a smile and three mushrooms. Following not too far behind him was Riku, who had a full bottle of water from the freshwater spring. The four accompanied each other back to Kairi, but not before Riku brought something to Sora's attention.

"One of us needs to be captain," the older boy stated. Sora looked at his best friend with a competitive smile.

"You wanna settle this the usual way?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"I sure do, let's go," Riku said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Cyan sat at the edge of the small island with a make-shift fishing rod in his hands with Weiss standing not too far away.<p>

"Well if you didn't excel at wasting time before, you definitely do now," The white-haired girl complained. The blue haired boy got fed up and threw his fishing rod into the water.

"If you want me to quit wasting time, I will," He stated. He kicked off his shoes and taking off his shirt. "I'll go catch the fish by hand if you think that will be faster."

Weiss couldn't get another word in before Cyan dove over the edge of the island.

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku stood at the starting line of the race course, with Yang standing off to the side to start them.<p>

"So if I win I'm captain and if you win-" Sora started.

"I get to share a paopu with Kairi," Riku said. Sora gave his friend a confused glance and Blake visibly tensed up behind Yang. "The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi. Hows that sound?"

"Huh? Well okay," Sora agreed hesitantly. Yang giggled at the boy's competitiveness before starting them.

"On your mark. Get set," Yang said. She raised her arm and swung it downward to start the boys. "Go!" The two boys sped past the blonde with Sora having a slight lead. He ran ahead and quickly jumped off the first platform to avoid the unstable edge of it that fell at the slightest bit of weight. Unfortunately for him, Riku avoided it too. The silver-haired boy started to pass him so Sora climbed up the zipline tower while Riku took the land route. Sora easily zoomed across the zipline and landed on the mossy rocks, which he climbed to reach the star-shaped tree. However, Riku was making up the ground between them. Sora jumped onto one of the palm trees and slid down it before making a break for the finish line. Over head, Riku gracefully jumped from treetop to treetop. Sora shook his head in frustration and picked up the pace, and when Riku got back on the ground they were neck and neck. They ran across the platforms and jumped onto the last one at the same time. But by some miracle, Riku landed on the unsteady piece of it and dropped into the water. Sora silently cheered as he crossed the finish line.

"Finally, I beat Riku!" He cheered. Riku walked up the steps not too far away and got some of the water off him.

"Calm down, Sora, it's just a game," He said with a smirk. Sora glared at Riku before grabbing the mushrooms he collected and walking off to go see Kairi. Riku laughed a little before following him with the supplies he collected.

* * *

><p>Everyone, minus Weiss and Cyan, gathered at the raft. Ruby had managed to collect the coconuts in record time and managed to get another two.<p>

"So it looks like we have everything but the fish," Blake said in slight disappointment. Everyone knew she loved fish and they hoped Cyan wouldn't take too long just in case Blake decided to go catch some fish herself.

"Well he shouldn't be taking this long, even if he was alone." Riku stated. As if on cue, a loud, exasperated sigh filled the area.

"Here are your stinking fish. I caught extra," Cyan said in exhaustion. Everyone turned to see him and his soaking wet clothes, aside from his shoes and certain areas of his shirt. "Someone convinced me to go catch them by hand."

"I thought it would be faster," Weiss said defensively. She tried her best to hide her smirk as she joined the rest of the group. Cyan, however, felt the urge to throw the fish at Weiss. Instead, he dragged himself over to the raft and put the fish down.

"So now we got everything, right?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded and piled the food on the raft. "Awesome! Lets set sail then!"

"Not now, Sora," Riku cautioned. "We should rest up until tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll wait," Sora pouted.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the provisions were gathered, Everyone left to do their own thing. Cyan went to sleep in the tree house, nearly cramming a handful of sand down Weiss' throat to stop her nattering. Ruby and Yang decided to go swimming while Kairi and Sora raced on the obstacle course, leaving Blake and Riku alone.<p>

The pair walked to the small island, with the dark-haired girl walking over to the paopu tree while Riku stared off at the ocean again. Blake nervously rubbed her arm before turning to face Riku.

"H-hey, about that wager you made with Sora," she started. She looked down at the ground before she continued, not feeling comfortable talking about this with him.

"Oh that? I just said that to get a rise out of Sora," Riku admitted with a chuckle. Blake quickly turned to face him again, this time with surprise and slight relief in her eyes. Though Riku either noticed and didn't say anything, or he ignored it completely. "Did you see his face? He looked so mad."

"Yeah, he kinda did," She agreed with a forced laugh. She quickly averted her eyes again.

"Why are you asking about that?" He asked. Blake rubbed her arm again as she turned away. Riku took a step forward and quickly closed the distance. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder before speaking. "Did I do something wrong?"

Blake just shook her head but didn't turn to face him. She wanted to speak, but no words would come to her. So instead, Riku brushed past her, jumped onto the tree and grabbed a paopu fruit. Blake hadn't noticed as she had turned away from Riku when he walked past her. He tapped her on the shoulder, which slightly got her attention.

"What is it?" She asked coldly. She turned her head a little more, her amber eyes widening when she saw the fruit in Riku's hands. She turned away again, this time with her hair in front of her face, hoping to hide the faint blush that covered it. "Why do you have that?"

"Because I want to share one with you," Riku said with a friendly smile. He pulled the fruit away from Blake and broke it in half. He extended his hand slightly to offer her one of the two halves.

"How can I know you mean it? You joked about sharing one with Kairi," She asked with the same coldness from before. Though she kept an uninterested demeanor, her heart was pounding a million miles an hour, maybe faster. She slowly reached out and grabbed the half of the fruit Riku offered her.

"Blake, I only kid about stuff like that with Sora," the silver-haired boy said calmly. He raised the fruit to his mouth and kept his smile. "And besides, you're one of the few people I would try this with."

That last comment made Blake's heart beat even faster. She took a nervous step back, holding the fruit tightly to her chest. A wave of concern washed over Riku, his cyan eyes almost filled with sadness, something the dark-haired girl instantly felt sorry for.

"Ok, let's try it," Blake said, forcing a smile. She held the fruit to her mouth, and counted down from three on her fingers. When she got to zero, both took a bite out of their fruit. Blake ended up with a chunk of fruit on her face, earning a laugh from Riku, which nearly made him spit up his fruit all over Blake's face. Instead he swallowed the fruit in his mouth and wiped off the fruit that was on her face.

"So?" Riku asked expectantly. Blake shuffled her feet nervously before looking at Riku with a smile.

"Let's hope it works," She said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>The day once again grew into the evening, and eventually, Sora and Kairi sat next to each on the dock. Everyone else was busy doing their own things. Yang was trying to climb a tree, Riku and Cyan sparred with their wooden swords with Weiss cheering against Cyan, Blake sat and read her book and Ruby was building a sand castle.<p>

Kairi nudged Sora slightly to get his attention, though he didn't take his eyes off the sunset.

"You know, Riku has changed," She stated. Sora looked at her in confusion

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well..." The red-head trailed off.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded before her face lit up in excitement. "Sora, lets take the raft and go, just the two of us!"

"Huh?" The spiky haired boy asked. All that got him was a bit of laughter from Kairi.

"Just kidding," She laughed. Sora laughed a little too before staring back at the sunset.

"Whats gotten into you?" Sora asked. He quickly added with another laugh, "You're the one thats changed Kairi."

"Maybe," She said in a nearly sad tone. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course," Sora said with a reassuring smile.

"That's good," Kairi said. She snuck a quick glance at Sora before facing the sunset and smiled. "Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?" Sora said. He watched as Kairi stood up beside him and looked into the sunset once more.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great," Kairi said calmly. She and Sora stared off into the sunset before they eventually went home with their friends.

* * *

><p>Back at Disney Castle, Donald read the letter the king had left.<p>

"_Donald, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's three "keys" I need you to find. They will be the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find them and stick with them. Got it? We need them or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal." _

Donald finished reading the letter and set it down on the king's desk.

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked out loud. Queen Minnie looked down at the floor for several seconds before turning to face Donald and Goofy.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king," She said firmly.

Goofy held his finger to his chin in thought before speaking. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright."

"Your Highness," Donald said bringing a hand to his chest. "Don't worry, we'll find the king and these "keys."

Minnie turned to face Donald with a smile of gratitude. "Thank you, both of you."

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald started.

"Of course. You two be careful now," Daisy said hopefully.

"And to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you," the queen said. She motioned to the king's empty desk. Donald stared at it for a moment and saw nothing until a small cricket stepped out from behind the picture frame.

"Here! Over here!" He exclaimed. The cricket was jumping to get Donald and Goofy's attentions. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy took off his hat and bowed slightly as he introduced himself.

"We hope for your safe return," Queen Minnie stated. "Please help the king."

Donald placed his hand over his heart. Before looking down the line of people in front of him. When he saw Goofy standing with Daisy and the queen, Donald grabbed his friend and dragged him off.

"You're coming too!" Donald exclaimed as he dragged his friend behind him.

* * *

><p>Donald and Goofy walked down a large, spiralling staircase down to the gummi ship hangar. During that time, Jiminy decided to explain how he got to Disney Castle.<p>

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked with concern. Jiminy nodded and continued his tale.

"It was a disaster. We were scattered," Jiminy confirmed. "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald asked in a hinting tone as he descended the stairs.

"Oh right," Goofy realized. "I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let people know where we're from. We gotta protect the world border."

"Order." Donald corrected.

"Right, world order," Goofy said with a slight chuckle. The trio eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down a corridor towards a crown shaped doorway. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

They walked through the door and into the gummi hangar. It was full of many machines that seemed to into the making and maintenance of the Gummi Ships. Donald approached a microphone about the size of his head and shouted into it.

"Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready," He ordered. One of the two chipmunks in the control station, Chip, gave a brief salute as his brother Dale ran over and pulled a lever. A pair of gloved, mechanical arms grabbed Donald and Goofy, carried them upside down and dropped them into the Gummi Ship. The hangar doors, shaped like Mickey's head, opened in front of them and the Gummi Ship rose up to face them. Queen Minnie and Daisy walked into the hangar to seem them off, with Donald giving a reassuring thumbs up. The engines on the ship started and Donald pointed his hand forward. "Blast off!"

However, instead of flying forward like he though, red arrow pointing down appeared in the doors and the platform the ship was on disappeared, dropping Donald, Goofy and Pluto, who had got on the ship earlier, straight down. The ship popped out of the tunnel it fell through and turned itself right side up before taking off into space.

* * *

><p>Cyan awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the front door to his house. His parents were heavy sleepers so he went and answered the door. Although he'd prefer if he hadn't.<p>

"Cyan, come on!" Weiss said in a near pleading tone. The blue haired boy merely groaned as Weiss dragged him out of his house. "We don't have time for your complaining, we need to get to the island! Theirs a storm and it might destroy everything we built!" Hearing that, Cyan got his hand free from Weiss' grip, grabbed her wrist and dragged her along after him.

"Why didn't you open with that?" He questions in bewilderment. "We need to hurry!" Weiss merely scoffed at him as they made their way to the docks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora and Ruby had arrived at the island, having noticed the storm and informed Weiss, Blake and Yang before hand. Sora looked at the dock in surprise as he counted the number of boats.<p>

"Those are Riku, Kairi and Blake's boats," He said.

"We have to hurry, they might be in trouble," Ruby stated. Sora nodded in agreement and grabbed the two wooden swords from his and Ruby's boat and handed one to Ruby. As soon he did so, a mass of black creatures with yellow eyes emerged from the ground.

"What the heck are those?" Sora and Ruby said at the same time. The creatures sunk into the ground, giving the duo an opportunity to run. Though with each step they took, it seemed like more of those black creatures popped out of the ground to chase them.

"We should check the small island first," Ruby suggested. She pointed to it with her sword. "I think I see Riku and Blake up there."

"Okay, lets hurry. We still need to find Kairi," Sora added. They hurried into the shed and climbed the stairs inside to get to the bridge. They crossed it to get to the island connected to it and found Riku and Blake standing together.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora asked.

"Blake, Riku, we need to get out of here," Ruby added. She stretched out her hand to help her friends but they weren't listening.

"The door has opened," Riku said in a calm, cryptic manner. He and Blake turned around with a content look on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. His best friend looked at him with a wild glimmer in his eyes.

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku repeated. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"Are you two coming with us?" Blake asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Ruby asked in response. "We aren't leaving without everyone else!"

"Everyone is coming with us!" Riku stated boldly. He and Blake stared at the dark abyss in the sky above them, watching as it absorbed parts of the island as they spoke. "Once we step through, none of mus might be able to come back. We may never seen our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"And neither am I, and you two shouldn't be either," Blake said robotically. She and Riku stretched out their hands to Ruby and Sora respectively as a dark abyss appeared at each of their feet. Ruby and Sora sunk lower, while Riku and Blake stayed at the same height. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light. The darkness was gone along with Riku and Blake. Sora and Ruby stood where they did with two strange weapons in their hands, almost shaped like keys.

Sora's had a yellow, trapezoid like hand guard with a black handle and a silver key chain with a Mickey token on it. The blade was also silver and in the teeth of the blade was an outline similar to Sora's necklace.

Ruby's had a hand guard in the shape of a semi-circle that was black and red. The handle was jet black and the key chain was a small rose. The blade was black and red and looked like a more modern key and the teeth of the weapon were three scythe like blades. On top of that, it was slightly longer than Sora's possibly to make up for her shortness.

* * *

><p>Back on the main island, Cyan, Weiss and eventually Yang were surrounded by the same black creatures that swarmed the small island.<p>

"This is ridiculous, we can't even hit these things," Yang whined. She curled her hand into a fist and tried to punch another one but missed and fell on her face. Cyan tried to do the same thing but one scratched him.

"No, but they can hit us," he exclaimed as blood dripped down his arm. At that moment the trio saw two bright lights from the play island and the creatures ignored Weiss and Yang, moving towards Cyan, who was still distracted by the lights that appeared on the island.

"Watch out, Cyan!" Yang cried out. The creatures piled on him before another bright light filled the area. The monsters covering Cyan dispersed into black mist and he stood up with a few more minor scratches and a strange-looking weapon in his hand. It has a large circular hand guard with a key chain consisting of several crystalline rings and a cyan coloured crescent moon for a token. From the top of the handle extended a blade that took the form of large wave that curled down to create a hook-like tip and two smaller waves wrapped around the main blade until about halfway up.

Several more of the black creatures swarmed at him, but he instinctively swung his new weapon and easily dispatched them. He turned to Weiss and Yang, who were frightened beyond belief.

"Get to the boats! These things don't seem to able to swim so we just need to get into the water and we'll be safe," the blue haired boy ordered. Weiss was about to object before Yang covered her mouth and dragged her to a boat. Cyan clumsily fought more of the monsters, taking a few more scratches before retreating to the boats. He nearly jumped into the boat and pushed it off from the dock while Yang rowed the boat. However, the water around the boat seemed to float into the air, as did the boat.

"What's happening?" Weiss asked in a panic. As the boat lifted off the water, it started to crack down the middle, which was unfortunate for Weiss as she was still right in the middle. Thinking quickly, Cyan gave Weiss a gentle shove into Yang just as the boat split in half.

"You two stay together!" He said as the two halves of the boat drifted apart. As they got closer to the large orb of darkness in the sky, they started moving faster until it felt like the skin was going to tear off his body. He stabbed his keyblade into his half of the boat before he hit the orb, but there was no impact, only darkness.

* * *

><p>Sora and Ruby ran toward the secret place, cutting down the monsters that swarmed them.<p>

"Sora, go! I'll hold them off," Ruby ordered. Sora nodded and entered the secret place through a door that had materialized there. The girl in red cut down more of the black monsters that attacked her while Sora went to find Kairi.

"Kairi! Where are you?" Sora called out as he ran through the secret place. He stepped into the main area and saw Kairi standing in front of the handle less door in the secret place. She looked horribly pale and sick.

"Sora..." She said weakly. Before Sora could get to her, the door burst open releasing a large wave of darkness that launched Kairi at Sora. He tried to catch her but she seemed to almost pass through him before disappearing. He tried to walk towards the darkness before being pushed away.

The force of the darkness dragged him and Ruby onto some remnants of the island. The landed with a thud and dragged themselves off the ground. Behind them rose a giant black mass that seemed to solidify into a humanoid shape. It was quite muscular and had a large, heart-shaped hole in its chest.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked fearfully. Sora shook his head and brandished his keyblade. Ruby did the same but looked at her friend in concern. "Are we really going to fight this thing?"

"I am. Its one of the reasons Kairi is gone," Sora said angrily. He gripped his keyblade tightly and gritted his teeth. "So if we beat it we might just find a way to help her."

Ruby looked at her friend doubtfully before turning to the large monster before them. It raised one if its hands and slammed it into the ground, creating a large, black void that spawned more of the smaller creatures. Sora ran at them in a rage at cut them down before attack the hand. Ruby ran up and followed suit, using her keyblade's range to start attacking sooner. The monster dislodged its fist but Sora climbed onto its hand with pure determination. He helplessly dangled off the large arm as Ruby kept the monster distracted on the ground.

The swung at Ruby with its large left arm in a sweeping motion. The attack was so fast she barely had time to block. Though the force of the blow still knocked her off balance. Sora, meanwhile, had managed to climb onto he creature's back. As he did so, it plunged its hand into another dark abyss and pulled out a sphere with a strange ring around it. It touched the sphere before throwing it into the sky, creating a rain of dark orbs that fell around the area. Ruby barely managed to dodge them and managed to trick the monster into attack again. Sora decided to help by hacking the monster in the neck with his keyblade. The monster roared in pain and tried to grab Sora, who attacked the monster's free hand to defend himself.

The monster shook its head in an attempt to send Sora flying, but the spiky haired boy lodged his keyblade in the its neck to hang on.

"Sora! Hang on!" Ruby called. She ran at the creature and caught its attention. It raced both its hands above its head and brought them crashing down on Ruby. The girl in red barely managed to dodge the attack but the force of the impact sent her flying close to the edge of the island. She got to her feet and noticed the monster was winding up for another attack. It raised its hands again but this time charged them with the dark energy it used to spawn the smaller shadows. Sora saw what was happening and freed his keyblade, jumped onto the monster's head and attacked the growing sphere of dark energy around its hands. The sphere's form was disrupted slightly before violently dispersing with enough force to knock Sora back and destroy a portion of the monster's head. The spiky haired boy slowed his descent by stabbing his keyblade into the monster's back, creating a large wound where darkness poured out. The monster dispersed into a large cloud of darkness before dispersing into black mist and rising into the orb in the sky.

Sora ran over to Ruby, and checked if she was okay. She looked slightly dazed but okay enough to stand up.

"We need to find a way out of here," Sora said. Ruby nodded before they were suddenly pulled into the sky. Ruby grabbed Sora's hand and he grabbed onto a piece of lodged into the ground. As Ruby's grip slipped, she started to panic.

"Sora, whatever you do, don't let go! We're too young to die!" She pleaded. However, as if she had jinxed herself, Sora's fingers slipped off the chunk of wood. "Sora! Why would you let go!"

Sora just sighed as he and Ruby were pulled into the giant dark orb and the remains of their island was torn apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Was that too much for one chapter? If so, I'm very sorry, but I wanted to get Destiny Islands out of the way. As for the jump cuts, once again, I'm very sorry for that, a lot of the stuff in this chapter I wanted to tie together even if some of the scenes felt needless. As for the current OC count, there are six spots left, 2 for any heroes and all the villain spots are open. The sheet to make your characters is back on chapter 1 if you need it. Now if you'll let me excuse myself, I need to go start chapter three. Traverse Town is gonna be so much fun! Bye! <strong>


	3. Waking Up In Places Unknown

**Author's Note: So I guess I'm releasing this chapter on the same day Volume 2 of RWBY begins. Which, by the way, the new episode was great. Also, OC submissions are no longer being taken. I have decided to reduce the number of OC's I'm taking for the sake of time. So two OC's for both Villains and Heroes now, sorry. And before I do the copyright thing, please, please, please don't flame my story. Its really not appreciated. I know some of you don't like it, but if thats the case, don't read it. Anyway, without further delay or me complaining, let's begin. **

**Aside from my OC and the OC's that shall appear later, All Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters featured in this story belong to Square Enix, while all RWBY characters belong to RoosterTeeth, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Yang and Weiss sat slumped in the corner of an alleyway. The white-haired girl leaned against the blonde, unconsciously pulling her closer and laying her face on the blonde's chest. Yang was slightly roused from her sleep and noticed where Weiss was laying. The blonde took her free hand and gently shook Weiss' shoulder.<p>

"Weiss, you need to wake up," Yang said soothingly. Weiss shook her head and snuggled into Yang more. The blonde just chuckled slightly before trying to pry Weiss off of her.

"No, pillow is too soft," Weiss said in a dream like tone. She hugged Yang tighter, making the blonde squeak slightly. This time Yang shoved Weiss away, hitting the white-haired girl hitting the ground hard. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately went to anger. "Yang, you jerk what was that for? I was sleeping."

"Yes, sleeping on my chest," Yang said with a sly smirk. Weiss' expression went from angry to mortified in the blink of an eye. The blonde nearly burst out laughing while Weiss turned away and buried her face in her hands. "Oh come on, princess. You looked like you were enjoying yourself until I pushed you off me."

Weiss didn't say anything and shuffled herself away from Yang. The blonde sighed and looked around, not realizing the change of scenery.

"Hey, Weiss? Where are we?" The blonde asked awkwardly. Weiss just shook her head, not even uncovering her face to look around. Yang dragged her embarrassed friend to her feet, and pulled her hands away from her face. "So, any idea where we are?"

"Not on the islands anymore, that's for sure," Weiss stated. Yang groaned and started walking away, leaving an unwitting Weiss behind. "Where do you think everyone is?"

Yang looked around the alley for any clue of where they were, noticing a sign above a door labelled "Alleyway."

"Well that helps, now I have two things telling me the obvious," the blonde groaned. Weiss walked up behind the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. "What?"

"Where is Cyan? Or everyone else?" The white-haired girl asked. She hugged her sides nervously, not knowing what to do in this new world. She noticed Yang walking away again, and reached out to her. "Hey, where are you going? We should stay in one place until someone finds us."

"She's right you know," A female voice said. The two girls turned and saw a girl pink dress, brown hair, green eyes and a pink bow holding her hair up. Yang noticed the bow first and smiled slightly.

"You and out friend Blake could bond over your bows," She said with a laugh. The girl in pink laughed a soft laugh. She approached the other two girls and smiled at them.

"If you need help finding your friends, I might be able to help," the girl in pink offered. Weiss and Yang broke into a smile at the mention of their friends being nearby. The girl in pink pointed to herself to introduce herself. "I'm Aerith, its nice to meet you."

"I'm Yang, and the ice queen here is Weiss," The blonde greeted with a toothy grin. She shook Aerith's hand while Weiss glared at Yang for how she introduced her. Weiss stepped up to Aerith.

"You said something about the rest of our friends, didn't you?" Weiss asked. Aerith nodded and started walking away, motioning for them to follow. While Yang followed close behind their new guide, Weiss stayed a safe distance away. "Do you know where they are?"

"I don't know exactly where they are, but I do know how many of you are here," the brunette explained. "I found two of you, there were three more of you who ended up here."

"Only five of us got here?" Yang asked quietly. Aerith nodded and the blonde frowned. "So we don't know who all got here with us. Crap." Weiss patted her friend on the back and gave her a reassuring smile.

"As much as I might hate to say it, that blue nuisance is probably here too," Weiss said with slight irritation. Yang smiled as her white-haired friend managed to cheer her up a bit. "Though he's probably wasting time napping."

"And I thought you didn't care about him," Yang teased. Weiss playfully shoved the cheery blonde before walking closer behind Aerith.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of Traverse Town, Cyan lay face down on the ground. He stirred slightly as he heard the sound of something moving towards him.<p>

"No, mom, ten more minutes," He mumbled. He turned his head to his left and saw a small group of the small shadow monsters that attacked the island. He blinked at them a few times, before brushing his hair out of his eyes and dragging himself to his feet. "You guys again? Why can't you leave a guy to have a nap?"

The blue haired boy stood facing the shadows sincerely waiting for an answer before summoning his Keyblade.

"I asked you guys a question, the least you could do is answer me," Cyan said with a yawn. He waited for one to jump at him before catching it on the end of his weapon and slamming it into the ground. It burst into black mist, making the rest of the shadows sank into the ground. Cyan calmly let his Keyblade rest on his shoulder, knowing the shadows would appear behind him. Three of them jumped out of the ground with murderous intent, before being bisected at the waist by a quick swing of Cyan's Keyblade.

"It's like a hot knife through butter," He yawned. The blue-haired boy stabbed his Keyblade into the ground and stretched his arms. He sat down beside his Keyblade and fiddled with the key chain. He held the token in his hand and stared at it. "Why is it a moon? Is it because I'm lazy?"

He leaned back against the wall and almost closed his eyes, when he saw a small object flying towards him. It was moving pretty fast. Really fast. Cyan's eyes widened as the object was nearly right in his face. The blue-haired boy dove to his right before the object hit him. It was a small throwing star.

"Who's throwing things?" He asked out loud. There was a playful laugh from somewhere in front of him.

"Wow, you have pretty good reflexes for someone half asleep," a female voice said. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared a young girl with black hair and violet eyes and dressed like a ninja. Before the last of the smoke cleared, the girl started coughing on it. Cyan stared at her in confusion as he inched himself towards his Keyblade. He reached for it until another throwing star flew past his hand. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't need that, right now. The two of us are gonna go for a little walk, 'kay?"

Cyan yawned again and rubbed his eyes, not paying attention to the ninja's words. He dove at his Keyblade and picked it up. He barely got to his feet when the ninja was face to face with him. She was holding a large throwing star and swung it at Cyan. He blocked the attack but had his Keyblade trapped when the ninja spun the throwing star. The ninja reached into the pouch behind her back and pulled out another small throwing star, getting ready to stab at Cyan with it. The blue-haired boy dismissed his Keyblade and jumped to safety, the shuriken barely scratching his face.

Due to the narrow space they were in, Cyan hit his head on the nearby wall when he got free of the ninja. The girl just giggled slightly before pocketing the smaller shuriken.

"Why so jumpy, kid?" she teased. She quickly got within striking range again and kicked Cyan in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. The boy in blue tried to discreetly summon his Keyblade, but the ninja was quick to notice and stepped on his hand. "Just chill out, I'm not gonna kill you, so relax."

The ninja knelt down while keeping Cyan's hand pinned down. She gave him a cheeky smile before karate chopping him in the neck. She stood up and walked over to the wall her shuriken from earlier was embedded, dislodged it and put it in her pouch. Behind her was the sound of Cyan stumbling to his feet, a sound that made the ninja smile.

"You are a persistent one, but that might cause you more trouble than good," She said. She turned and faced Cyan, who had materialized his Keyblade and was leaning on it for support. The ninja walked up to him and kicked his Keyblade away while kneeing him in the chest at the same time. The force of the blow drew blood from Cyan while instantly knocking him out. The ninja caught him as he fell and slung him over her shoulder. "Well, I should find Leon. Maybe he found the other two."

* * *

><p>In another area, Donald, Goofy and Pluto walked toward a staircase. Goofy stopped and pointed towards the sky.<p>

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy exclaimed. The three of them watched as one of the stars glimmered brightly before vanishing completely. Donald watched as Pluto ran ahead before taking his eyes off the sky.

"Come on. Let's hurry," Donald said. Goofy nodded and followed him further into town. They approached the bottom of the staircase, with Donald crossing his arms and looking frustrated. "Where's that key?"

"Hey, ya know, maybe we oughta go find Leon," Goofy suggested. Donald seemingly ignored him and kept scowling. They climbed to the top of the stairs, with Pluto sniffing the ground in one direction and Donald aimlessly walking away in the other. Goofy pointed in Pluto's direction to try and catch Donald's attention. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald angrily responded.

"What do I know?" Goofy asked himself. He took one last look in Pluto's direction before tailing after Donald once more. "C'mon, Pluto."

Pluto, however, ignored Goofy and kept walking down the alley, still sniffing around until he reached the over-sized shoes of Sora. He sniffed the spiky haired boy before moving to his side, where Ruby also sat unconscious. The dog backed up slightly before licking both of them. Ruby stayed fast asleep and Sora woke up slightly. Pluto grew frustrated and forcefully slammed his paws into Ruby's stomach, which caused the girl in red to smack Sora.

"Whats happening?" She asked in a daze. Sora just rubbed the back of his head and slowly stood up, while Ruby was quickly entranced by Pluto. "Aww, he's so cute!" Pluto ran in a circle a few times before running off, with Ruby reaching out for him.

"Let's follow him," Sora stated. Ruby nodded, grabbed Sora by the wrist and dragged him while they chased the dog. The duo rounded the corner and finally took in the new scenery. They were in a town that seemed poorly lit even with the street lights around. The people looked like they came from a bunch of different places. "Where are we? Is this another world?"

"It looks like it is," Ruby whispered. She took a nervous step forward and looked around. The new scenery took her by surprise, making her shake nervously. "So, where is our home then?"

"We should look around for our friends first," The spiky haired youth said. He tried to comfort Ruby by placing his hand on her shoulder. "They must be around here somewhere. Maybe someone here has seen them."

The duo turned the corner again and walked into a store, lined with cabinets, and a fireplace. Standing behind the counter was a middle-aged man with blonde hair, chewing on a toothpick. He wore a white t-shirt with two buttons near the top, baggy, blue pants with a large, orange waistband that came up near his ribcage. The man turned around to face Sora and Ruby as they approached the counter.

"Hey there, how can I..." The man looked down and saw Sora and Ruby standing before you. "Oh, it's just a couple of kids."

"Hey! Don't call us kids!" Sora objected. The store owner smirked a little as he chewed on his toothpick. The spiky haired boy stared down the older man. "We have names you know. I'm Sora, and this is Ruby."

"Simmer down, kid," The store owner replied teasingly. Sora growled slightly, and Ruby wore an irritated expression. The old man chuckled slightly as he moved his toothpick up and down. "So why the long faces? You two lost or somethin'?"

"No!" Ruby blurted. The old man looked at her in confusion, while she immediately placed her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, maybe. You have any idea where we are?"

"Huh? You mean you've never heard of Traverse Town?" The old man asked. Sora and Ruby looked at each other in confusion.

"Traverse Town?" They asked in unison. The store clerk nodded slowly to get the point across.

"We really aren't on the islands anymore," Ruby whispered sadly.

"So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked impolitely. This time it was the clerk's turn to be offended, and he glared at Sora sarcastically.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He barked. Sora was stunned at the outburst, while Ruby giggled silently. She wasn't used to see adults get so mad since her parents were normally quite calm, a trait she realized Yang inherited. "Anyway, not sure what you're talkin' about, but sure ain't your island."

"Great, now we're lost and we have no idea where everyone is," Sora groaned. However, he quickly cast off his disappointment and replaced it with determination. "Guess we just have to look for them then."

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed. Cid and Sora looked at her in confusion, not sure what was so urgent. "Do you have cookies and milk here?"

There was a mixed reaction from Cid. He facepalmed and laughed at the same time. He pulled his hand away from his face and smiled.

"I don't think I have any cookies, but I do get hungry working in this place. So I keep some snacks around," The old man smiled. Ruby smiled, started jumping around and giggling to herself all at the same time.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Sora and Ruby left Cid's shop, with the latter holding a bag of trail mix. She wasn't particularly happy about the snack Cid gave her, but a snack was a snack to the girl in red.<p>

"Time to start looking," Ruby said between handfuls. She was about to take another handful of trail mix, when the bag was swiped away by a shadowy, clawed hand. Ruby dropped to the ground in an attempt to salvage her now ruined snack. "No! I wasn't even half done!"

Sora watched Ruby grieve over her snack, which caused him to nearly get hit by a shadow. He quickly materialized his Keyblade and countered, dissolving the shadow into black smoke.

"These things are here too?!" Sora asked. Several shadows rose out of the ground and quickly surrounded Sora and Ruby. The spiky haired boy stepped closer to her in an effort to ward off the black creatures. Ruby just held some trail mix in her hands, taking one last look at the snack she never got to finish.

"This is the last straw!" She shouted. The girl in red crushed the trail mix she was holding and in one swift, almost unseeable motion, summoned her Keyblade and cut down three shadows. "You monsters destroyed the only snack I had eaten in who knows how long! You ruined MY snack, now I'll take your lives!"

Ruby charged past Sora and impaled three shadows on the end of her Keyblade. Two shadows tried to jump her from behind, but Sora's quick reflexes saved his friend. He jumped to be at an even height with the shadows and with two quick strikes, sent them crashing into the ground. The pair stood back to back as the last six shadows surrounded them.

"Split them evenly?" Sora offered. Ruby shook her head and rushed forward, and cut down a shadow that was too slow sinking into the ground, the other two joining its comrades in fighting Sora. He dodged a few swipes and spun in a circle, making the shadows create some distance between them and Sora. The shadows jumped above Sora from every direction and were about to pounce on him before a fireball took out all five of them.

Sora and Ruby looked around, not knowing where the blast came from or who fired it. The sound of someone walking drew their attention to the steps beside the accessory shop.

"They will come at you out of nowhere," a voice called out calmly. The person stepped off the last of the stairs. It was a brown-haired, blue-eyed man in his mid-twenties wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt underneath and a lion's head necklace and a scar running diagonally from right to left across his face. Along with that, he wore black pants with several buckles along the legs and was held up by three belts that crossed over each other. He wore three belts along his left forearm along with black gloves and zipper-lined shoes. "And they'll keep coming after you, as long as you two continue to wield the Keyblade."

"Why do you have so many belts?" Ruby asked. She lowered her Keyblade and counted the belts on the newcomer. "Six. You have six belts on you, and you aren't even wearing half of them. Why?"

"Maybe his pants are way too big so he needs a bunch of belts to hold them up," Sora said. The man in question looked at he two young Keyblade wielders and covered his face.

"If the Keyblade chose a couple of kids like you, we're in trouble," He grumbled.

"Hey, who are you calling kids?" Ruby yelled back. She and Sora raised their Keyblades as the man before them drew his sword, which had a revolver handle instead of a regular hilt.

"You should hand over those Keyblades to someone who can use them," He said. Sora and Ruby instantly grew protective of their weapons, the former getting into his battle stance.

"There's no way you're getting these," The spiky haired boy said defensively. Ruby clutched her Keyblade tighter and moved closer to Sora.

"You're gonna have to take them from us by force," Ruby added. The man in front of them pinched the bridge of his nose and took a serious look at the two young Keyblade wielders.

"Fine, if you want to play, lets play," The man said. He raised his left hand to his chest and charged up another ball of fire. He threw it faster than the last one and nearly hit Ruby and Sora, who both rolled to their left and right respectively. The man rested his Gunblade on his shoulder and jumped down from the stairs. He landed between the two Keyblade wielders. He turned and swung his sword at Sora, who panicked and did the same thing to parry the attack.

"_He parried my attack on a whim, this one might be more talented than he looks," _ the man thought. Behind him, Ruby rolled forward and struck at the Gunblade wielder's back. He swung his weapon parallel to his back and deflected the attack with a flick of the wrist. "_And this girl has plenty of speed behind her attacks."_

The Gunblade wielder gripped his weapon with both hands and swept his foot to the left and spun in a half circle to attack both Keyblade wielders at once. Ruby jumped back and Sora deflected the attack, which went against his plan of attacking the opening. The man charged up a ball of fire in each hand, dropped his Gunblade and fired one at Sora and the other at Ruby. They both deflected the magic back at the man, who kicked his Gunblade into the air in a way that it would bisected both blasts. Smoke filled the area, blinded Sora and Ruby and gave their opponent to wide openings to strike. He jumped back into the smoke and retrieved his Gunblade.

"Where is he?" Ruby called out. She coughed on some of the smoke she inhaled and listened for Sora to respond.

"Right here!" Sora shouted. He was about to walk towards Ruby's voice but took a kick to the stomach instead. His Keyblade vanished and he dropped to the ground holding his stomach.

"Sora? Sora!" Ruby called again as the smoke started to clear. She opened her eyes and saw Sora lying on the ground and their attacker standing over him. "What did you do to him?"

"I just took out the more significant threat," The Gunblade wielder said. He looked down at Sora and rolled him over onto his back with his foot. "Something tells me he would have kept fighting until he couldn't fight anymore."

"Then you should have done the same to me!" Ruby said boldly. She held her Keyblade more aggressively and ran at her attacker. "Because I'll fight until I know you can't get up!"

She had her Keyblade ready to stab and the Gunblade wielder. The girl in red thrusted her Keyblade forward in a rage but the man stepped to the side and easily avoided the attack. Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw him raise his sword to attack and clenched them shut in fear of dying. Instead, she felt something blunt hit her in the back of the neck. Her eyes opened briefly but she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she collapsed. The man caught her by her hood and gently laid her down next to Sora.

"Looks like you over did it, Squall," a female voice called out. Squall turned around and saw Yuffie jumped down from a rooftop carrying an unconscious Cyan.

"It's Leon," he said firmly. Yuffie giggled and set Cyan down against the wall. Leon looked at the boy in blue and turned to his ninja friend. "Is he the third one?"

"Pfft, yeah. He didn't put up much of a fight," Yuffie said with a smile. She kicked Cyan in the foot and he let out a sleepy groan.

"If that's the case, we might be in more trouble than we thought," Leon stated.

"What do you suggest we do?" Yuffie asked. Leon rubbed his chin while looking at the three Keyblade wielders. He picked up Sora and Ruby and carried the under each arm.

"The first thing we can do is bring them up to speed," Leon ordered. "Grab him, we're heading back to our hideout."

"I just carried him across town, why can't you take him?" Yuffie groaned. She picked up Cyan, and shook her free hand at Leon. "And that hotel isn't a hideout. We're renting it!" When she got no reaction, she groaned again before following after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, that was chapter 3. I hope you all liked it, and I hope I didn't make anyone wait too long. And again, please don't hate on this, I already have a low enough self-esteem on my own and I don't need other people making it worse. You probably don't care about my personal issues, but please be nice. You also probably read this up above, but the first episode of RWBY volume two was fantastic! There was one bit where I was confused as to why something was happening, but it was still amazing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the rest of Traverse Town should be finished in the next one. Ciao for now. <strong>


	4. The Journey Truly Begins

**Author's note: It has been such a long time since I wrote anything! The only reason this is done is because I had already started it and got a severe case of writer's block. However, I'm done this chapter and hopefully I can get more out soon. Hopefully this was worth the wait for all of you lovely people. **

**Aside from my OC and any OCs appearing later in the story, the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney and the RWBy characters belong to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In another world, an unconscious Riku and Blake laid face down on a blue, stone platform. The silver-haired youth slowly opened his eyes and saw Blake laying next to him. He pushed himself off the ground and shook his dark-haired friend's shoulder.<p>

"Blake, wake up," Riku said soothingly. Blake opened her amber eyes slowly and looked right at Riku before closing them again. The silver-haired boy chuckled and shook her again. This time, she rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes to look at the sky.

"Riku...Where are we?" She asked in a tired tone. The question caught Riku off guard, since he didn't even look at his surroundings before waking his friend. The silver-haired boy quickly looked around and notice he and Blake were surrounded by several platforms similar to the one they sat on and a ring of inverted waterfalls. Riku jumped to his feet and started looking around frantically.

"Sora! Kairi! Cyan!" He called. The silver-haired boy's expression grew more panicked by the second. He ended up in some unknown world without three of his closest friends.

Blake sat up and held her knees to her chest, her expression more sad and scared than panicked.

"Ruby, Weiss and Yang aren't here either. I wonder where they are," She said. Riku sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing a smile to the dark-haired girl's face.

"I don't know, but the important thing is that we aren't alone," He said. He smiled to prove his point and shuffled a little closer to Blake, who rested her head on his shoulder.

On a platform not too far above the pair, stood a woman with sickly green skin with horns and wearing a black cloak and held a staff with a green orb in her hand. She looked down on the pair and smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in the back alley behind the hotel in Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy were still looking for the "keys" King Mickey told them to find. Goofy carried a worried expression on his face as they wandered.<p>

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky," Goofy said. His eyes darted nervously back and forth between both sides of the alley. Donald, however, had a brave look on his face and wasn't fazed by the lack of populace.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared," the duck said. The words were just leaving his mouth when someone's hand reached up and tapped Donald on the shoulder, ridding him of his false bravado. He screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped on Goofy's back.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" The gentle voice of Aerith asked. The two Disney Castle residents turned around to see Aerith, Weiss and Yang standing behind them, the latter wearing an oversized grin on her face.

"Hiya!" Yang greeted. Weiss just huffed as Aerith proceeded to explain the situation while leading the group into the hotel.

Sora was sleeping when he heard a voice speaking to him.

"Sora, Sora wake up," The voice called teasingly. He felt something hit him in the head with a loud thud. "Wake up you lazy bum!"

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing Kairi face to face with him. His face lit up and he hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi," Sora exclaimed with a smile. Kairi hugged him back but kept an awkward expression on her face.

"Kairi? No, Sora, it's me. Ruby," She said. Sora broke off the hug and stared at 'Kairi' in confusion. He blinked a few times and Ruby suddenly became Ruby again.

"Ruby? Where are we?" the spiky haired boy asked. He wanted to change the subject quickly so he could think about what he just saw later.

"We're in a hotel room. Leon brought us here," Ruby said pointing to the older man in the room. Standing across from them was Cyan, who looked rather impartial to the whole situation. However, when he saw Sora wake up, he dashed across the room and put Sora in a headlock.

"You goof, you dozed off for so long I thought you were in a coma," the older Keyblade wielder joked. "And now with Riku gone, I have to keep you in check."

"Yeah, sure," Sora laughed back. "You're just as lazy as me!"

Leon approached the two boys and broke them up, sitting all three Keyblade wielders down on the bed.

"Let's get down to business before we're discovered," Leon said coldly. Sora looked behind the older man and saw three Keyblades sitting against the wall. "You three are the chosen wielders of those weapons, the Keyblade. And those creatures that attacked you are called the Heartless."

"So? Those are Keyblades?" Sora asked aloud. The spiky haired boy reached his hand forward and his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, disappeared from its spot on the wall and reappeared in his hand in a flash of light. "Whoa!"

Yuffie hopped off the small table and approached the four.

"Looks like our timer has started," The ninja said. Leon nodded and let Yuffie take over. "You see, that Keyblade is like a big homing beacon for the Heartless. As long as its in your possession, the Heartless will track you anywhere."

"That makes sense, they followed us like it was their job," Ruby stated. She raised her hand like Sora did to call her Keyblade back to her, as did Cyan. Yuffie sat down casually on the chair in front of them and rubbed the back of her head.

"You three ever hear of someone called Ansem?"

In the room next door, Aerith sat on a bed explaining something similar to Yang, Weiss, Donald anf Goofy.

"Ansem?" Goofy repeated. Aerith nodded slowly.

"Ansem was studying the Heartless before my homeworld was destroyed," Aerith explained. "He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy asked. He held out his hands expecting Aerith to hand him the report. Weiss, on the other hand, tapped Goofy on the shoulder and glared at him. "Uh, did I do something wrong?"

"I think if Aerith had the report, she would have gave it to us right away," Weiss scolded. Goofy just frowned and Donald glared at her.

"She's right, the pages are scattered everywhere," Aerith concurred. She bowed her head down apologetically, as if she was sad she couldn't help them.

"Scattered?!" Donald quacked in disblief.

"Aw, Yang in there, you guys," The blonde said cheekily. She grinned at her pun, with Weiss holding her head in her hands.

"Back to the matter at hand," Aerith interrupted. She was secretly holing back a small fit of laughter but kept herself composed as usual. "The pages are scattered across the countless worlds."

Goofy held a hand to his head in thought for a moment before smacking his fist against the palm of his other hand. "Maybe the king to find 'em."

"My thoughts exactly," Aerith nodded in agreement. Goofy and Donald smiled at each other, while Yang and Weiss exchanged confused glances. The blonde nervously raised her hand.

"Um, question! Who is this king they're talkin' about?" She asked.

"He's THE King," Donald said in an angered tone. Yang gently pushed Weiss out of the way and glared at the mage.

"Whats it matter to you, bird brain?" She responded fiercely. Donald glared right back at her, while Goofy and Weiss watched on in embarrassment.

"I think we should let them fight this out," Weiss said defeatedly. Aerith and Goofy both agreed. Aerith turned her attention to Goofy, who stood patiently with Weiss.

"You and Donald are looking for the keys, right?"

"Keys?" Weiss echoed. She looked to Goofy for an answer, but he was equally confused. A brief memory flashed in Weiss' head of the events that took place before she arrived in Traverse Town. "You mean that weird looking weapon Cyan had?"

Aerith shook her head in uncertainty. The white haired girl quickly realized that the girl in pink had never met or seen Cyan before, let alone the strange weapon he held.

"Uh, the King said me an' Donald needed to find these keys. But, uh, he never said how we'd find them," Goofy explained. Weiss, who wasn't any less confused by Goofy's statement, crossed her arms and paced slowly.

"So, you want us to go on a journey to a bunch of different worlds so we can stop these Heartless things?" Cyan asked. Leon nodded, not seeing what was wrong with the request. The blue-haired boy crossed his arms in thought before smiling slightly. "Sounds like a great excuse for a vacation."

"This will be far from a vacation. And if you treat it like one, you might as well stay behind," The Gunblade wielder scolded. Cyan ignored him and turned to Sora and Ruby.

"What do you two think?" He asked excitedly. "This is a pretty good way to see the worlds."

"Well, yeah but what about the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Oh they're just a minor inconvenience," Cyan replied. "With the three of us together, they won't stand a chance!"

"Yeah," Ruby cheered. "We have these Keyblade things, the Heartless won't know what hit them!"

Sora crossed his arms in thought. The way they were acting sounded way too casual. But who was he to judge?

"Let's do it then," Sora said with his trademark smile. Ruby pumped her fist in celebration.

"So, all in favour of becoming the first people to destroy a group of evil monsters, say aye!" She exclaimed.

"Let's do this then!" Cyan responded.

"I already said I'm in," Sora added.

"Neither of you said aye," Ruby whined. Yuffie giggled slightly at the trio's enthusiasm and turned to Leon.

"You managed to get all three of them on board without even breaking a sweat," The ninja said with a smile. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, earning another giggle from Yuffie. She turned away from her scarfaced friend and walked to the door. However, she stopped dead in her tracks and pointed nervously at something. "L-Leon. We have company."

Leon turned and saw a pair of Shadows rise out of the ground.

"Yuffie, go!" He exclaimed. Sora, Ruby and Cyan got to their feet and readied their Keyblades. Yuffie ran towards the door to the next room and swung it open as fast as she could. An act that resulted in Donald, who was approaching the door, to be flattened against the wall.

"Yuffie!" Aerith cried. She chased after her friend. The door slowly swung closed, revealing Donald, flattened against the wall. Yang burst out laughing and Weiss struggled to contain her laughter.

On the other side of the door, Leon drew his Gunblade, Griever, and pointed it at the two Heartless in the room.

"Alright, you three, let's go," He stated. The Keyblade wielders nodded and Leon ran forward and knocked the Heartless out the window. He ran out the door, followed by the trio of Keyblade wielders. The group climbed down the balcony and quickly found themselves surrounded by a group of Heartless. "Don't worry about the small fries, we need to find the big one."

Sora nodded and motioned for Cyan and Ruby to follow. The spiky-haired boy cut down a Shadow to create an opening for their escape, leaving Leon alone to fight the Heartless around him. He smirked slightly as he looked at the Heartless around him.

"Now I don't need to worry about showing them up twice in one day," He said.

* * *

><p>In the Second District, Cyan knocked a pair of Soldiers back while Ruby cut down a trio of Shadows in one blow. Sora was having an easier time as he easily cleaved through a Soldier and decapitated a Shadow.<p>

"Where do you think we can find this big boss of a Heartless?" Ruby asked. She raised her Keyblade to blocked the claws of a Soldier. She shoved it back and bashed it across the face with the blunt end of her Keyblade. The Heartless staggered back, giving Sora ample room to cut it down and making Ruby slightly upset. "I was about to finish him off."

"Sorry, I thought we were practicing that teamwork thing," the brown haired youth responded. He jumped back as a Shadow lunged at him and quickly turned it into smoke with a swing of his Keyblade. "It wasn't in the First District and it isn't here. So maybe it's in the Third."

Cyan skidded back towards the pair slightly, panting and ready to attack. The two Soldiers he was fighting lunged at him, both primed to strike. He lept towards the pair of Heartless, and cut them both in half with two quick slashes. He landed mid run and tripped shortly after. He stood up, holding his right forearm to stop the bleeding from a small wound.

"How do we know there is a Third District?" He asked. Sora shrugged and took a potion out of his pocket. He approached his friend and poured the potion onto Cyan's wounds, healing them completely and not even a scar remained, only the tears in his clothes.

"It would be pretty dumb to have a first and second district but not a third one," Ruby said. She turned towards another alley, one that she just assumed led to the Third District and ran off.

"Should we be letting her run off like that?" Cyan asked. Sora approached his friend and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "What?"

"And you said you were gonna be in charge," the spiky haired youth joked. He ran off before Cyan could retort, with the blue haired boy in pursuit.

* * *

><p>The trio of Keyblade wielders burst through the doors and ran over to the edge of the wall. Down below, they could see a group of Heartless waiting to ambush them. Seeing it as a chance they had to take, Sora ran down the nearby stairs with Ruby and Cyan behind him.<p>

Standing on a balcony above, were Donald and Goofy. The latter ran over to the edge and nearly fell over, catching his hat as he steadied himself. He turned around as a Soldier hopped out of a small portal of darkness on either side of him and Donald.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked. He held his shield up in front of his face as if he was cowering behind it. Donald, however, stood confidently in front of the Captain of the Royal Knights. He tapped his staff on his shoulder and then swept it in front of him provokingly.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!"

From above the Keyblade wielders was a sudden flash of light. Donald and Goofy flew through the air and plummeted down towards the trio.

"Hit the dirt!" Cyan cried out. He and Ruby dove away from Sora, who futily tried to run away. The two residents of Disney Castle crashed down onto the spiky haired boy, leaving the three of them in a dazed pile.

"That looked like fun. Can I have a turn?" Ruby asked gleefully. She jumped up and down on the spot, clearly wanting to do what Donald and Goofy just did.

"Well, maybe after we find the nearest trampoline," Cyan said, equalling the younger girl's joy. He noticed the stars circling Donald and Goofy's heads disappear and they looked at Sora and the others whom they didn't land on.

"The keys!" The exclaimed excitedly. Cyan and Ruby exchanged confused glances while Donald and Goofy were tossed of Sora, who peeled himself off the ground in a huff. The area around them started shaking, Donald and Goofy took their battle positions covering Sora's flanks while Cyan and Ruby stood back to back. The Heartless rose out of the ground and surrounded the five of them.

"Why is it always these ones? Can't we get some diversity?" Cyan complained. The words had barely left his mouth as several Soldiers appeared. There was a collective groan among the group as they joined the Shadows surrounding them. "I know, I know. I had to ask for it."

The group ran at the Heartless, each of the Keyblade wielders staring down a few while Donald and Goofy worked together. Goofy covered his eyes and ran at a Shadow with his shield raised. Donald followed his friend, waving his staff wildly in front of him. The Heartless stepped out of the way and let the duo run into the wall, nearly knocking themselves out.

Ruby giggled at them as she dispersed two Shadows with the same amount of attacks. She rolled to her left as a Soldier attempted to ambush her. In one fluid motion, the girl in red rolled onto her feet, jumped forward the Heartless, whose claws were now lodged into the ground, and severed it's arm. Ruby dug her Keyblade into the ground to stop herself and swing her momentum back in the direction of the Soldier. She flew toward the Heartless and kicked it square in the face with both feet to nearly crush what would be it's skull. Ruby rolled into her landing again, digging her heels into the ground as she stood up. A large group of Heartless rushed towards her, mostly Shadows with the odd Soldier here and there. The girl in red smirked as rose petals started to swirl around her. Holding her Keyblade in front of her, Ruby dashed forward with near blinding speed. The Heartless were blown away by the force of her movements and after a brief delay, many of them were shredded and sent back to the darkness.

Cyan was having similar success with the Heartless around him. Using his speed, which was considerably less than Ruby's but enough to stay ahead of the Heartless, to unleash a barrage of quick attacks. He jumped back from a Shadow that lunged at him, slashing defensively at the Heartless and severed it's head. The blue-haired boy stopped jumping, turned to his right and cut down a Shadow that rose out of the ground. The clanking of metal briefly caught his attention. He turned to face the Soldier behind him, but it kicked him in the back midturn. His momentum carried him forward awkwardly, allowing him to spin in a half circle and land with a minor stumble. Two Shadows joined the Soldier and slithered under the ground, both approaching from different sides while the Soldier charged at Cyan. Seeing the strategy laid before him, Cyan jumped back just as the Shadows rose out of the ground and jumped at him. The two Heartless collided, giving Cyan a chance to kick them towards the Soldier. The Shadows exploded into black smoke and it tried to kick Cyan again. This time he was ready for it and he slid underneath the Heartless and sliced it in half. He jumped back to his feet and ran into the fray, grinning confidently as he did.

Sora leapt high above a Heartless and brought the Kingdom Key down hard enough to flatten it. He landed and slammed the tip of his Keyblade into the ground, creating a burst of pink energy to blast away the Shadows around him. The spiky-haired boy turned on the spot and performed a small combo on a Soldier, hopping slightly and bringing his Keyblade down on it's head to send it flying. A Shadow jumped in the air behind him, which Sora intercepted by turning on a dime and jumping to strike the Heartless into a pile of other Shadows. He landed in front of them and spun in a wide circle to knock them into a wall. The two surviving Shadows both lunged at Sora, with a Soldier jumping in the air behind him. Releasing another burst of energy from his Keyblade, knocking the Soldier back and stunning the Shadows.

With that, the last of the Shadows dispersed into darkness, giving the trio of Keyblade bearers a chance to regroup.

"Not too bad, huh?" Cyan asked cheerily. He spun his Keyblade around and rested it on his shoulder.

"I wish I could say the same for those two," Ruby whispered politely. The boys knew she was referring to Donald and Goofy, who were both trying to hold together any dignity they had left from their embarrassing defeats.

"Hey! You guys are alive!" called a familiar voice. Ruby turned around to see Yang and Weiss running down stairs to the Second District, wielding gauntlets and a rapier, respectively.

"You doubted us?" Sora nearly bragged. He puffed out his chest proudly, eliciting a giggle from Yang.

"Well, not you two," Weiss said haughtily. She had been looking right at Ruby and Sora as she spoke. The ice princess turned her suddenly icy gaze to Cyan. "This slacker though, I was almost worried."

"Says the one who mostly let Yang do all the fighting," the blue-haired boy shot back. Weiss scowled at him while he stuck out his tongue childishly.

The expressive jabs were interrupted by the ground suddenly shaking again. This time, pillars rose out of the ground to block any escape. The five friends, stood in a small circle while Donald and Goofy rushed to their side. In front of the small fountain, several pieces of armor fell, along with what looked like a body and a head. The arms and legs took their proper places as the Heartless put itself together. Donald and Goofy took up position in front of the islanders in a bold effort to protect them.

"Let us handle this, kids," Goofy said heroicly. He raised his shield in front of him and ran at the Heartless, this time not covering his eyes. Unlike before, he didn't crash into the first wall he hit. Instead, he was forcefully smacked away by the Heartless' giant, floating, metal hand.

"Goofy!" Donald quacked with concern. The mage ran to his friend's aid and was also callously knocked aside. Cyan smacked himself in the forehead at the duo's bumbling antics while the rest of his friends got ready for battle.

"Five body parts, five of us. Seems rather logical we each fight one of them," Weiss concluded. Yang and Ruby nodded in agreement while Sora stared down the Heartless trying to figure out which part to fight. "Take the main body, Sora. We can handle the limbs." the white-haired girl added.

"Right!" the spikey-haired boy agreed. Gripping the Kingdom Key tightly, he rushed forward while his friends drew the limbs away from the armoured Heartless.

Ruby and Yang took on the legs, the elder sister struggling against the powerful shockwaves sent out by each stomp. She clenched her armoured fists and jumped just in time to avoid a shockwave and punched the floating foot into the ground. The attack managed to stun it long enough for Yang to land and launch it into the air with a powerful uppercut. With a tremendous jump, Yang followed it into the air and battered the armoured shoe with a flurry of punches. Her eyes becoming a blazing red, Yang's punches made more and more dents in the armour. With a triumphant scream, Yang slammed into the Heartless with both fists, sending the foot crashing into the ground and dispersing into darkness.

Ruby was having much better luck with her half of the Heartless' legs. She ran circles around it while rushing in to knock it into the air. With her speed and precise attacks, the leg never touched the ground. With an excited giggle, Ruby knocked the armoured foot into the air and stopped right where it would land. Taking up a stance similar to a batter waiting for the pitch, Ruby kept her eye on the Heartless as it fell. As it dropped into the range of her swing, Ruby stepped forward and did just that: swung. The sheer speed of the swing made up for Ruby's lackluster physical strength and launched the Heartless into the wall and made it nearly explode.

"And it's out of the park!" Ruby cheered. She ran in a small diamond shape as if to mock the Heartless she just destroyed.

Cyan and Weiss were busy dealing with the arms of the Heartless, and their mutual dislike for one another. Cyan locked his Keyblade into the grip of the left arm and dug in his heels to avoid being pushed back. Weiss, on the other hand, was gracefully avoiding any attacks the right arm made against her. The ice queen flipped, jumped and slid out of the way. Unfortunately, she slid right into Cyan, which freed him of the left arm's grip.

"Watch where you're going!" Weiss nearly screamed. She clearly ignored the two arms winding up to punch the pair. Cyan didn't. He grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and rolled with her to safey. The white haired girl was clearly upset by the action and nearly slapped Cyan. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Save it for later!" He commanded as he stood. The blue-haired boy brandished his Keyblade in front of him while Weiss stood back to back with him and did the same. Their other three friends were busy trying to wear down the main body of the Heartless, leaving the unlikely duo to fend for themselves.

"This is a fine mess you got us into," Weiss hissed. She walked in a concentric circle with Cyan, both of them keeping an eye on the arms in front of them. "How do you propose we handle this?"

"I go under you go over," Cyan replied quickly. Luckily for him, Weiss had seen Sora and Riku perform said maneuver back on the islands in play fights against Cyan and Ruby. The arms lunged at the pair, giving the opening they needed. Cyan crouched low and dragged his Keyblade along the ground while Weiss rolled across his back, her rapier held high and ready to stab. The ice queen swiftly thrust her rapier down, stabbing the through the left arm and impaling it into the ground. Cyan swung his Keyblade vertically and bisected the right arm, leaving the two halves to clatter onto the ground. Both arms quickly dispersed into darkness, a fact that was shown to affect the main Heartless.

The main body seemed to get slower with the destruction of all it's limbs.

"All together now!" Sora cheered. The two Keyblade wielders and Yang rushed toward the Heartless. The sisters worked together to disorient the armoured Heartless and giving Sora room to strike. Seeing it was on it's last legs, Ruby gave Yang a thumbs up. The older sister took a step back and held her hands low, with Ruby running towards her. The redhead stepped into her sister's hands and was thrown toward the giant Heartless. Sora, having weakened it a bit more, saw another opportunity to attack. Having reached the height of her jump, Ruby dove Keyblade first at the Heartless while Sora charged it from behind. Sora and Ruby both sliced through the Heartless at the same time, each ending up on opposite sides of it. The monsters faded into darkness with a large heart floating into the sky in it's wake.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered. She jumped around in a small circle and was stopped by Yang scooping her up in a big bear hug.

"We make a good team, hey?" Cyan asked Weiss. She turned her head away from him with a loud 'Hmph'. He crossed his arms and looked the other way in an equally angry gesture.

"But thank you for saving me," Weiss finally said. Cyan cocked his head to the side and slowly turned around.

"That one was free," the blue haired boy jested, "From now on, you owe me five munny for each time I save you."

Weiss' glared at the boy and looked away from him again, this time not even making a sound.

"You kids did good," a familiar voice stated. The islanders turned to see Leon, Aerith and Yuffie walking toward them.

"No thanks to you," Cyan yelled sarcastically. Yuffie just stuck out her tongue in response to the boy's verbal jab.

"And it looks like the King's friends found you," Aerith said politely, trying to get the conversation back on track. She nodded to Donald and Goofy, who were gingerly touching their own wounds.

"King?" Sora asked for everyone. Donald nodded and pointed to Sora's Keyblade.

"The King told us to find you and those Keys. Which means, you three are coming with us," the duck explained.

"Wait a minute! I'm not going anywhere without Weiss and Yang," Ruby declared. Yang followed up her sister's statement by pulling Ruby and Weiss into a hug.

"She's right, the three of us roll together," the boisterous blonde exclaimed. Weiss and Ruby both struggled to escape Yang's death grip while Donald inspected them.

"What can they do?" the mage asked. Weiss and Yang gave the duck an insulted look and stared him down.

"More than you two dimwits can," Cyan chimed in. Donald stared down the older keybearer, who responded with a casual shrug.

"Gawrsh, we did our best," Goofy defended, "We've never fought those Heartless things before." The captain looked genuinely hurt by Cyan's remark, leading the boy in blue to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry, big guy. We'll help you out," Cyan said reassuringly. Goofy instantly cheered up and hugged Cyan so forcefully they nearly fell over.

All eyes soon rested on Sora, who had yet to make his stance on the situation. Instead, he had taken a sudden interest in the ground.

"Something up, Sora?" Ruby asked. She placed a friendly hand on his shoulder to try and get an answer out of him.

"What about Kairi and Riku and Blake? Will we find them?" the brunette asked quietly. The rest of the islanders fell silent at the question. Just less than half their group was unaccounted for, which was an undesirable result for them.

"Maybe if you go with them you'll have a chance," Leon suggested. Sora quickly turned to look at him expectantly. The older man nodded to Sora, who still looked unsure but more certain than before.

"Alright then, I'll go with you guys," Sora declared. He even gave his trademark smile to prove his point, an act that cheered up most of the group.

After learning a few new skills from Donald and Goofy, the group took to the Gummi Ship, which was surprisingly spacious in every area except the cockpit. Once everyone was settled, the group took off to find their friends and the King.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, did you find the part I was stuck on for the better part of a year? Maybe you didn't, and that's okay! Now, as I said before, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting and I hope this made up for it, I'm gonna try and get started on the next chapter over the next few days and have it out whenever it's done. Anyway, I hope you all liked this. Bye. <strong>


End file.
